Edward Goes Missing
by vampire-KiriAmara-303
Summary: What will happen when a powerful Vampire comes after Bella while Edward is nowhere to be found? What happened to him? R&R plz...first story
1. Bella POV

**A/N: I don't know when i will post the other chapters or if I will. Depends on the reviews that I get...I do not know how good this will be but oh well i'm bored**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer nor as brilliant ((tears))**

**oh well she rocks:)**

* * *

**Nightmare In Forks**

**Chapter one**

**Bella's POV**

I feel his cold lips moving slowly but urgently against mine. As usual I begin to loose my breath. He lets me kiss him longer than usual now. With my fingers entangled in his messy hair keeping him close. He only broke away to give me breathing breaks. We are in our meadow. We have been married for three weeks now and today is the day. Edward will bring me into his world, trap me in his house, and then we will go to Alaska in the next three days (minimum). Edward broke the kiss.

"Are you ready?" He was staring down at me with his golden eyes full of concern. He made sure he was well "fed" so he wouldn't get carried away.

"Of course I am. I have never been more sure of anything," I assured him. I lifted my chin to expose as much neck as possible. I wanted to give him enough room to bite comfortably.

"Silly, Bella-Love. I am not going to inflict another scar upon you. That is ridiculous!" He chuckled then grabbed my right hand where I already had a scar and carefully, perfectly of course, aligned his teeth and gently bit. Just enough to inject his venom.

I felt the fire coursing over my body. This can't be right. Isn't it supposed to be coursing through my veins?

* * *

I sit up and open my eyes. Dang it! Just another dream. I felt despair wash over me and I realized I could still feel the fire.

I turn to my right and quickly roll off the left side of my bed furthest from the door. A fire is invading my room!

I try to yell for help but my throat is too dry from fear. Where is Edward?! I scanned my room but my only company was the fire quickly consuming the paint on my walls. I head to the window and prepare to jump, better than burning.

"Look out!" Is that Rosalie's voice?

I take a step back and, sure enough, Rosalie is perched on my window sill arms stretched out to me. A troubled look contorting her perfect features.

"Hurry! Charlie is already outside we have to go!" She coaxed me towards the door. Well at least Charlie is fine.

I start walking to her but it is like my body is seperate from my brain. I tell my feet to move fast but they go like a snail. How stupid? She comes in the room, grabs me, and jumps out the window. Once safely outside she dropped me on the ground. I groaned in pain, shock and confusion. The grass soaks though my clothes like I have been laid in a puddle. Stupid rainy weather. GR! I instinctivly roll over to my side, but before I can move 2 cm Rosalie had me in her arms.

"You have to have a little bit of damage. A human couldn't break your fall _completely. _Just slow it down so you don't get too badly injured," She explained. Then picks me up and begins to walk around the house.

We finally make it to the front of the house, Rosalie performing her perfect human charade. She started breathing heavier as if my weight was almost too much.

"Thanks for getting her out," Charlie thanked her. "I'm glad you happened to be around when you were. If not I would have charged into her room if I didn't burn to death in the process. I never thought of catching her out the window!" He was dressed for work. Is it really that early?

She simply nodded still 'catching her breath'. A few moments later she moved to the other side of the police cruiser so she could concentrate on something in the woods. She looked angry.

I stood by her and followed her gaze, which now looked like she was concentrating on something.

Visible in the woods, Edward was leaning against a tree chuckling, a menacing grin on his face. Then, in the blink of an eye, he was gone.


	2. Rosalie POV

**Still no reviews:'( Oh well ima post this chapter at least so yeas**

**I CAN'T WAIT FOR BREAKING DAWN YAY**

* * *

Me, Jasper, and Esme are crowded around Alice. Carlisle is at work. As for Edward, we don't know yet.

Alice has been trying to find him but her vision changes every 5 minutes. This sucks. Everybody is crowded around her worried while I sit on the couch on the far side of the big living room.

Edward's stupid. He was staying the night at Bella's, as usual, when Alice had a vision of him doing horrible things to her. None of us thought Edward was capable of such things. Maybe somehow it was just someone who closely resembles. him...

"Bella's house is on fire. Edward," she cringed on the possibility of her beloved brother doing such things "is standing in the woods laughing looking at Bella's house. Charlie is outside about to go to work when he hears an explosion. He assumes Bella was lighting a candle with matches and got to close to something explosive. Why?!" Her brows furrowed and she seemed hurt like she was on the verge of exploding into tears.

"Someone should go to the house and get Bella." Esme commanded looking at me.

"Me?" I asked bewildered. I never was to fond of her. _She has everything that I used to and more._

"Yes, you know jasper will want to stay here. I'm going to go tell Carlisle. Emmet is out hunting with Bree." She reasoned, convincing me I was the only option.

"Okay, I'll go." At least I have something to do. I might not really like her but I don't want her to die. That would be horrible! And maybe, just a little, I really do like her. She gets all the attention just like me. Well when she's not around anyways.

* * *

"Hey, Charlie how's it going?" I asked as casually as I could once I got to the house.

"I'm good thanks. How about you? Where's Edward?" He looked at me curious as to why the least seen Cullen would be there without the most seen. "Why are you here? Sorry about all the questions." Charlie had an apologetic look on his face but his eyes were full of questions.

"It's quite alright. I'm doing good. I do not know where Edward is right now. I think he is at home but he might have gone to get a bite to eat. I'm here because I was just walking around town to clear my head. And...I saw this huge, orange, toad so I followed it. It went behind a bush and I lost it. I realized I was near your house so I thought, why not say hi?" I giggled my melodic, wind chime, laugh. I like my laugh. Its very cute.

"Oh. Orange toad huh?" He seemed surprised. I began to wonder if 'orange' was the wrong way to describe it. I haven't seen one of those in a while.

"Yup. Weird, but that is exactly why I followed it," At that moment it happened.

We heard a noise and rushed inside. At the top of the stairs a fire was blazing. What did they blow up anyways? Maybe they have a wood stove upstairs or something.

"Go back outside!" I ordered, a slight smile spreading across my face. It feels good to be giving the orders. "I'll go around and catch Bella out her window. I obviously won't be able to 'catch' her but I can slow the fall, reducing damage."

"Good idea," I don't think he was convinced. He had longing, sad, guilty, eyes staring at the fire wall. Probably doing his best not to rush up the stairs and get his daughter.

"It will be ok, I promise." That seemed to calm him but just barely. Just enough to get him out.

I ran at a human speed around the house but once in back I sped up and prepared to bound in the window. I went back in the forest to get a better start towards the house. "Look out!" I yelled just enough to where she would hear but Charlie wouldn't. I jumped up on the window sill and stretched my arms out to grab her.

She had been right there like she was going to jump rather than burn. But now she was close to the bed again. Her steps seemed to take all her concentration. I didn't feel like watching the poor, pathetic girl struggle to get control so I went in and grabbed her.

When we were outside I dropped her on the grass. Like I told Charlie, It's impossible for a human to completely break somebody's fall.

She groaned and started to roll to her side but I already had her in my arms explaining my reasoning. She just laid there and let me carry her to the front where I put on my human charade.

Charlie thanked me and I nodded. I noticed someone in the corner of my eye. I made my way to the other side of the police car to get a better look. It was Edward.

He was leaning against a tree laughing. I have never seen such an evil expression on his face. As Bella joined my side my eyes caught something on his neck. It was a spot paler than the rest of him. A scar. But Edward doesn't have a scar there. At least, I don't think he does. Before I could be 100 percent sure of what I had seen, that it wasn't my mind playing tricks, he was gone.

* * *

**So? Come on what do you guys think? **


End file.
